harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lestrange Manor
Lestrange is an ancient Pure-blood Wizarding Family.One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.Relations to the Family are Black,Garko,Avery and Rosier.Bellatrix Black married into the family solely to uphold her Pure-blood status as was requested of her by her parents.Rabastan Lestrange married Avela Garko in Spring of 1997. Wards Most muggles believe that the lot itself is condemned and that whatever prevents building on the park lot in front of it is why no one has used that lot. Against Muggleborns Upon trying to enter the house, a wall of invisible force blasts them away from the house. They are also cursed at this time and the word 'mudblood' is branded on the back of their hands as well as along the palm where their wand would lie.If the cursed muggleborn isn't able to properly seek medical attention to alleviate the problem, after an hour the brands start to slowly spread up the victim's arms and will keep spreading until the victim's entire body is covered in the painful burns and bruises. Against Halfbloods Unlike Muggleborns,Halfbloods were allowed into the Lestrange Manor.However,upon entering the house,a Halfblood would find that their voice no longer worked. This would allow for optimal social torture as anything could be said to the Halfblood's face and they wouldn't be able to defend themselves verbally or if it came to it with spells unless they were highly skilled in doing spells without uttering the words. It also meant that the Lestranges and other Death Eaters could get sick pleasure out of the physical torture and attacks that was also set up for the Halfbloods.Certain items such as door handles around the manor would burn the hands of halfbloods when they touched them,causing a lot of pain,but the spell preventing them from crying out.Upon leaving the manor, the silencing spell would wear off after a couple of hours.Moreover,the spell could be undone with a counter spell,but the halfblood would have to get someone to help them.While the Lestranges thought they were clever in this defense, there were a few skilled Wizards and Witches who could simply work within the limitations of the Wards when the need arose and sneak their way past the Lestrange's means of detecting inferior blood. Against Halfbreeds The Lestranges hadn't felt threatened about having the possibility of a halfbreed breaking into their house, so they did not set up as complicated a defense as they did against other forms of 'filthy' blood.They were certain that if they came across any magical creature or being,that they would defend the house accordingly. The only halfbreed they had worried about were werewolves and they easily solved that problem by having an access of silver fixtures throughout the Manor. Blood-traitors After 'the squib's son incident',the Lestranges took the matter of defending their Manor from less savory members of the family very seriously.Originally, the list was reserved to just unsavory members of the Lestrange family. Whenever a member of the family was deemed unworthy of the high-standing name,the wards of the property were changed as to not allow that member of any of their offspring access onto the grounds or into the house. Even if they had been in the house before,they could not apparate onto the lawn or inside the grounds and if they tried to approach the property from the street,or even the front gate,they would find themselves wandering off in the direction of the ocean ahead.A silent alarm would also go off in the Manor to let the Lestranges know so that they could either attack the poor confused family member or if fate should have it,simply watch them wander into the busy street and get run over. Category:Lestrange Family Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Dark wizards Category:Death Eaters Category:Slytherins